In the forestry industry, it is common for trees to be cut down in the woods and then hauled to a central collection point for further processing. One type of machine used for loading and transporting logs is typically referred to as a log forwarder or, simply, a forwarder. A forwarder typically includes a frame that can be unitary or articulated in one or more locations. An operator cab is mounted onto a portion of the frame, and an engine or other prime mover provides motive and implement power to the forwarder. The forwarder further includes a payload portion, which can accommodate logs of different lengths to be deposited thereon for transport. Such logs can be loaded onto the payload portion by an articulated arm or boom having a grapple disposed at an end thereof. During operation, an operator may control motion of the boom to position the grapple over logs that have previously been cut. The grapple can engage the logs such that the boom may deposit them onto the payload portion.
One example of a forwarder can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,105 (the '105 patent), which was granted on May 6, 2008, and is assigned on its face to Caterpillar Inc., of Peoria, Ill. The '105 patent describes a forwarder that includes a structure identified as a “load gate.” The load gate is a structure that extends between the payload portion and an operator cab of the forwarder. The load gate is used to protect the operator cab from logs shifting during transport, as well as to align the logs onto the payload portion during loading. As can be seen in the '105 patent, which is incorporated herein by reference, the payload portion of a forwarder includes a series of bunks, which are structures extending horizontally and vertically away from the frame of the forwarder to define a payload bay. The payload bay accommodates the logs that can be loaded onto the forwarder.
The boom of a forwarder is typically operated by hydraulic actuators, and has a broad range of motion. Hence, a connection point or base connecting the boom to the frame of the forwarder can often include a large number of moving parts and hydraulic hoses. The load gate is typically positioned adjacent to the base of the boom to protect the various machine components located at or around the base from damage or interference with the payload. Such positioning of the load gate is necessary to prevent damage to components or connections of the boom, but can also restrict access to such components during service. Moreover, the load gate may reduce visibility of the payload bay during loading and unloading of the forwarder.